


I Touched You Once Too Often

by fiddleyoumust



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddleyoumust/pseuds/fiddleyoumust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer discovers he has a thing for marking (with sharpie!) Brendon up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Touched You Once Too Often

When Spencer wakes up, the first thing that pops into his head is _bathroom now_. He practically falls out of his bunk and slides into the bathroom on his socked feet. Brendon is standing at the sink, toothbrush dangling from his mouth, and even though Spencer is still sleepy-eyed, he takes a second to press a kiss to the side of Brendon's neck. Brendon smiles at him in the mirror, toothpaste sticking to his bottom lip and the corner of his mouth.

Spencer thinks Brendon looks adorable, but he really has to pee, so he pecks Brendon's neck again quickly before he turns to the toilet.

"That is so gross," Brendon says around his toothbrush. "I'm brushing my teeth."

Spencer finishes, turns and smiles, and then proceeds to hip-check Brendon over so he can wash his hands.

Brendon spits, and the foamy glob falls really close to Spencer's knuckles. Spencer says, "Now who's being gross?"

Brendon finishes rinsing his mouth and then leans against the sink, smirking as he watches Spencer turn the tap off. Spencer reaches for Brendon, pulling him close and then uses Brendon's shirt to dry his hands.

"I hate you," Brendon says, but Spencer pulls him closer and when their lips meet, Brendon is smiling against Spencer's mouth. Spencer licks inside and Brendon pulls back and wrinkles his nose. "Ew, brush your teeth," he says, untangling himself from Spencer's grip.

"Come back," Spencer yells, making grabby hands at Brendon's retreating form.

Brendon says, "I need coffee," and then he's gone.

Spencer glares at the empty doorway, and then turns to the sink and shrugs before he picks up Brendon's toothbrush and adds more paste to the bristles.

 

They have to do an extra signing at a record store after sound check but before their regular meet and greet for the show, and none of them got out of bed before two-thirty this afternoon, so they're all in a bit of a rush. Spencer barely has a chance to kiss Brendon again, this time with minty-fresh breath, before Zack is rounding them up and putting them in the van.

When they drive up, Ryan says, "Oh, maybe this place has that record I've been looking for."

Brendon says, "What is it this time? Another Dylan album you're going to drop $500 dollars on?"

Ryan gives Brendon an indignant look and says, "It was $479, asshole, and I wanted it."

Zack turns around from the passenger seat and glares at all of them. "Cut it out," he says. "I have six hundred hormonal teenage girls standing in a line over there, and I need you all on your best behavior."

Ryan looks away guiltily and then Zack says, "Ryan, I'll have Bill look for it for you, okay?"

Ryan seems placated after that -- he even smiles -- but Brendon pouts and looks at Spencer like Spencer should do something to defend his honor. Spencer just smiles and smushes his thumb into Brendon's bottom lip. "Your face is going to stick like that one of these days," he says affectionately.

Brendon sticks out his tongue.

The signing goes quickly, but there are a lot of people, a lot of fake smiling and hundreds of variations on, "Hey, how's it going?"

Brendon is sweating halfway through because Brendon sweats standing still, and Spencer wants to tease him about it, but he really can't with a hundred people still in line. He ends up just reaching between them to give Brendon's arm a quick poke.

Brendon looks up, smiles and says, "Dude, you got ink on my arm." The girl he's signing for looks between them, smiling, enjoying their antics, while Brendon passes her CD to Spencer.

Spencer looks down at Brendon's arm, and right there, just above the curve of his elbow, is a perfect black-Sharpie imprint of Spencer's pointer finger smudged into Brendon's. Spencer's mouth goes dry, and his cock gets very suddenly hard, and if the odd look Brendon is giving him is anything to go by, he's sure his cheeks get very, very pink

Spencer says, "Sorry, dude," and then concentrates really hard on the deluxe edition of Pretty. Odd. he's got in front of him. Spencer's pretty used to being randomly turned on by Brendon, even in public, and often during shows, but Spencer has his kit to hide him most of the time. Plus, it's usually something blatant that kicks it off, like Brendon lifting his shirt up to expose the curve of his stomach, or Brendon dropping to his knees in front of Spencer's kit. It's certainly never happened from something as benign as a little Sharpie smudge on skin.

Spencer spends the rest of the signing blindly smiling at random fans when he thinks it's appropriate, and trying really hard to keep his eyes from straying to Brendon's arm where his fingerprint is still clearly visible.

 

When they get back to the bus, Spencer pulls Brendon into the back lounge and shoves him against the nearest wall. Brendon looks amused, but when Spencer kisses him, Brendon kisses back.

"What's gotten into you?" Brendon asks, pulling his lips away.

Spencer hums in the back of his throat and licks across Brendon's Adam's apple. Brendon shivers and then looks curiously at Spencer when Spencer presses his ink stained thumb against the place he just kissed.

The black rubs off easily, marking Brendon's throat, and Spencer groans and leans in to lick Brendon again.

"You're being so weird right now," Brendon says, but his breathing is labored, and his hips are lined up with Spencer's so that Spencer can feel the hard line of Brendon's cock against his hip.

"Mm," Spencer says, bucking his hips forward and kissing a path up to Brendon's ear, biting into the lobe playfully. "I want to fuck you. You should take your clothes off."

Brendon moans and starts to reach between them to undo the button on his jeans when there's a hard thump on the door.

Zack's voice comes through the thin barrier, yelling, "Ten minutes, guys. I want you to make your way inside with Bill now."

Brendon's head thunks hard against the wall, and Spencer makes a frustrated noise before he hollers, "Okay!"

Brendon's looking at him, his expression pathetic. "I hate you," he says. "I'm going to have to do this meet and greet with a fucking boner now."

Spencer laughs and says, "Well, I've had one since the signing this afternoon, so you'll forgive me if I don't have any sympathy."

Brendon quirks his eyebrow and says, "Really?"

Spencer answers by pressing his hips against Brendon's again so that Brendon can feel how hard Spencer is. They both groan in tandem, and Spencer swipes his thumb over Brendon's mouth, leaving another smudge of ink on Brendon's full bottom lip. Brendon's lip is shiny with spit, and Spencer sighs and then leans in and kisses Brendon hard.

From the front of the bus, Zack yells, "Right now, you two!"

Spencer pulls away, and when he looks, the ink is gone. He feels strangely disappointed, but Brendon is already pushing him away, grabbing for his hand, so he puts it out of his mind and follows Brendon to the front of the bus.

 

They do meet and greet, and the tips of Spencer's fingers get stained again, black Sharpie soaked into his calluses. He thinks of Brendon's skin, the black ink against white, white flesh and rolls his eyes when he feels himself getting hard.

"Hey Bill?" Spencer says.

Bill looks up from where he's talking to a photographer. He excuses himself and then walks over to Spencer.

"Yeah, what do you need, Spence," he says. Bill is kind of like Zack's assistant, which basically means that he does any running around and fetching and general boy-keeping that Zack doesn't have time for now that he's got the added responsibility of dealing with the whole Northern Downpour fan club thing.

Spencer leans over and talks quietly in Bill's ear, and if Bill thinks Spencer's request is weird, his face doesn't show it when he pulls away. He just says, "Sure. You want it for before the show?"

Spencer thinks and then shakes his head. "Nah, after is fine. Just leave it on my bunk?"

Bill nods and goes back over to the photographer to finish his conversation.

 

After meet and greet, everyone goes backstage to hang out and watch the other bands perform. Spencer really likes the camaraderie this tour, the support and just general goodwill flying around all the time. It's nice to like the people he's going to be stuck in close quarters with for three months.

Brendon's laughter catches his attention, and he watches him as he stands around with Shane, the two of them laughing at God knows what. Brendon's wearing one of his short-sleeved western shirts that always make Spencer think of Woody from Toy Story. He's got the first two buttons undone, and his neck is pale, exposed. Spencer's mouth starts to water, and good God he's ready for this show to be over right now.

Phantom Planet goes on, and when Brendon walks past Spencer backstage on his way to talk to Jon about something, Spencer grabs his wrist. He rubs his thumb over the thin skin on the under side, and Brendon pauses, waiting for whatever Spencer is about to do.

Spencer turns Brendon's hand palm-up so he can inspect Brendon's wrist. There isn't anything there, and Spencer makes a frustrated noise because his thumb is still black from the signings today, but obviously the ink has soaked into his skin and won't transfer anymore.

"You're acting really weird," Brendon says. He quirks his eyebrow at Spencer, and Spencer shrugs and drops Brendon's wrist. Brendon opens his mouth and then hesitates before he shakes his head and goes off to talk to Jon.

Spencer likes to listen to The Hushies, because Greta's voice is like slow sex, which Spencer really, really enjoys. That helps to distract him, at least until he remembers it's Brendon he likes to have slow sex with; then he wants to beat his head against a wall.

By the time Motion City walks off stage, Spencer's ready to strangle someone. Brendon is still talking to Jon while the techs change out the equipment on stage, and Spencer walks over and grabs Brendon around the wrist and says, "I need to borrow him for a second."

Jon gives him a weird look and says, "Okay?"

Spencer drags Brendon to a back corner-- it's dark, but still out in the open, so Spencer blocks Brendon with his body, tucks them in close and prays no one looks over for a few minutes.

"Spencer, what --" Brendon says. Spencer cuts him off with his mouth, just one hard kiss and then he licks a stripe up Brendon's neck.

"You're driving me fucking crazy," Spencer says.

Brendon looks bewildered when he says, "I'm not doing anything."

Spencer huffs a laugh against the skin of Brendon's neck and says, "You're standing there _breathing_ with your fucking shirt undone, smiling and laughing and _breathing_."

Brendon laughs and says, "Oh, well. I'll try to hold my breath, then."

Spencer kisses Brendon's neck again, his chin, his mouth quickly. "The back lounge is ours tonight. I will seriously kill both Jon and Ryan and have Zack help me hide the bodies. He likes me best anyway."

Brendon smiles and says, "Okay. After the show."

Spencer nods and says, "Do not pass go. Do not take a shower. Just get your ass to the back lounge."

"I said okay. Oh my god, stop molesting me now," Brendon says exasperatedly.

Spencer kisses him again, quickly, and then lets him go. Brendon brushes by Spencer, and Spencer says, "Bren, do me a favor?"

Brendon turns around and quirks his eyebrow.

"Your shirt buttons? Can you like... I don't know... you're driving me nuts. Just one more button, please."

Brendon smiles, wicked, evil, and reaches up and pops another button loose, exposing the dip between his collar bones and a little bit of chest, saying, "Sure, Spence. Anything for you," before he turns and walks toward the stage.

"That's not what I meant!" Spencer yells after him.

 

They come off stage an hour and a half later, and Brendon smiles at Spencer over his shoulder and then says to Zack, "Spencer and I aren't signing things tonight."

Zack rolls his eyes and gives them an appraising look. "I don't want to know."

"You really don't," Jon says. "I walked into the bus at the wrong time once, and my eyes still haven't fully recovered."

"Well," Brendon says, "in that case, stay away from the back lounge tonight for the health of your retinas."

Jon wrinkles his nose and Ryan comes over and throws his arm around Jon's shoulder. "Let's go sign some shit and make little teen hearts beat faster."

Jon laughs and says, "You know only assholes quote themselves."

Ryan says, "I know."

 

Spencer and Brendon make a beeline for the bus. As soon as they get through the door, Brendon turns and kisses Spencer, laughing against his mouth.

"You little shit," Spencer says, going for the buttons of Brendon's shirt. "You were flirting with Jon and Ryan through that entire show."

Brendon blinks his eyes innocently, kisses Spencer's chin affectionately and says, "I was working the crowd, baby. You know I only have eyes for you."

Spencer laughs and says, "You're so cheesy," as he fumbles with the last button on Brendon's shirt.

Brendon pulls the shirt off his shoulders and lets it drop to the ground. "I'm going to the back lounge. You coming?"

Spencer nods but says, "You go ahead. I have to grab something and then I'll be right behind you."

Brendon goes on ahead, and Spencer opens the curtain to his bunk and smiles when he sees the plastic Office Max bag. He pulls the small stamp pad out, unwraps it, and heads for the back lounge.

Brendon's stepping out of his pants when Spencer opens the door, and Spencer stops in the doorway for a second to enjoy the view, the smooth skin of Brendon's back, the curve of his ass.

"I really need a shower," Brendon says.

Spencer says, "You could take one, but you're going to need another one after we're done."

Brendon has absolutely no modesty; he jumps on the couch and sprawls out, completely naked. Spencer just wants to jump him, but he has a _plan_ , and he's sticking to it.

Spencer pulls the ink pad from his pocket, and Brendon sits up a little to see what Spencer's got.

"What is that?" he asks.

Spencer hands it over and takes his clothes off as quickly as he can. Brendon gets distracted watching him strip, and then Spencer goes to his knees on the carpet, pulling Brendon into a sitting position so that he's between Brendon's legs. He takes the ink pad from Brendon's hand, sets it on the couch next to Brendon's thigh, and flips the lid open.

"Do I even want to know?" Brendon asks, smiling.

"Just... let me, okay?" Spencer says, and Brendon gives him a look like, _duh_. He settles back against the cushions and waits for whatever Spencer's about to do to him.

Spencer presses the tips of his fingers onto the ink pad, first right and then left, and when he lifts them, the fingertips on both hands are dark, inky blue-black. Spencer wraps one hand around Brendon's bicep and pulls him forward, using his other hand to cup Brendon's chin. Brendon tips his head back, and Spencer takes the invitation and kisses him.

Brendon opens his mouth up wide, sloppy and wet, and Spencer groans into the kiss, low and needy. When he pulls away for air, there's ink smudged across Brendon's chin and cheek in the shape of Spencer's fingers. Spencer shivers and leans back in for another kiss.

He touches his fingers back to the ink pad and then pulls at Brendon's hips so that they're closer, cocks brushing lightly together. Spencer's so hard he almost can't think straight, but there are dark smudges appearing all over Brendon's body wherever Spencer puts his hands, and he wants to see all the ways he can touch Brendon. He wants to mark him up, lay down tiny spots of possession with stained fingers, until everywhere Brendon looks, all he can see is Spencer.

He touches Brendon's clavicle and the hollow of his throat, and he runs his fingers along Brendon's ribs like he's seen Brendon touch his piano keys. Brendon shudders and shudders and thrusts his hips against Spencer's.

Spencer leans in and licks across Brendon's nipple, bites at his throat over an imprint of his thumb, and Brendon says, "Please, fuck. I... can't."

Spencer can't either. He wants to fuck Brendon so badly he's a little bit scared he's going to embarrass himself. Spencer gets up and walks over to his pants and while he retrieves a condom and a small packet of lube from his pocket says, "Hands and knees, your chest on the couch."

Brendon whines and gets up, rearranges himself just like Spencer described, so that when Spencer looks back all he can see is Brendon's arched spine, the back of his dark head, cheek pressed to the couch. Spencer can see a few smudges along Brendon's hip, but his back is unmarked, all milky white skin and Spencer wants to touch him, wants to leave behind something that will linger, even if it's only for a little while.

"You're so fucking hot," Spencer says, and Brendon is never subdued. Even when he's needy and begging for it, he's never really submissive, so Spencer's not surprised when he says, "Right back at you."

Spencer goes to him, pulls his legs apart and kisses the curve of Brendon's ass lightly before he presses his fingers back into the ink. He touches Brendon's shoulders first, trails one finger down the length of Brendon's spine, puts his thumb in the dip below Brendon's tail bone.

Brendon starts shaking underneath him and he says, "I'm going to finish without you if you don't do _something_ really soon."

Spencer says, "I am doing something," but he reaches for the packet of lube, anyway. He lubes up two fingers and watches, fascinated, as the lube dilutes the ink on his fingers -- and then he groans, raw and desperate, at the thought that he's going to be marking _inside_ Brendon too.

Spencer's been keyed up all day, and he doesn't want to wait any longer, so he presses in hard with two fingers, crooking them just right to try and ease any discomfort.

Brendon bites down on his lip, thrusts his hips back against Spencer's hand, and Spencer takes that as a good sign. He twists his fingers harder, scissoring them to make the stretch better.

"Give me one more," Brendon says, and his chest is heaving hard against the couch cushions, his back rising and falling in a fast rhythm.

Spencer adds one more finger and Brendon says, "Fuck, fuck," and draws in a ragged breath. Spencer works them in and out, pressing into Brendon's prostate until Brendon is a writhing mess. Brendon says, "Now, do it now," and Spencer thinks, _yes, yes, now_ , and he pulls his fingers out and rolls on the condom.

He does it fast, sinking in until his hips are pressed firmly against the round curve of Brendon's ass, and then he pulls back until only the head of his cock is still inside Brendon before he snaps his hips forward again.

Brendon's eyes are closed and his mouth is open, hot breath coming out in heaves and pants, and Spencer leans all the way forward so that he can get at Brendon's mouth. Brendon lifts his head a little, twisting it back so that their tongues can touch and explore. It's an awkward angle, but Spencer doesn't care. He just wants to taste. He kisses behind Brendon's ear, noses into the hair curled at the back of Brendon's neck, all while fucking into him as hard as he can.

Brendon reaches for his cock, and Spencer reaches around too, knocks Brendon's hand away so that he can wrap his palm around Brendon's cock, moaning when he thinks about his fingers still dark with ink. He jerks Brendon off hard and fast, just like Brendon likes it, and keeps fucking him while Brendon shudders under him and comes.

Spencer's so close, and Brendon is malleable beneath him, his pale, pale skin covered in ink so that Spencer can see everywhere he's been tonight, and it's that thought that sends Spencer over the edge.

He collapses against Brendon's back, and they both stay where they are, letting their breathing even out, until finally Brendon shrugs his shoulders and says, "You're heavy."

Spencer pulls out as gently as he can and ties off the condom, throwing it toward the trash can and hoping that he makes it. Then he flops back across the carpet and hums contentedly when Brendon sprawls across him.

"You have ink all over your chest," Brendon says.

Spencer says, "Mmm. I guess you marked me right back."

Spencer can feel Brendon smile where Brendon has his face pressed into Spencer's chest, and Spencer smiles too, says, "We should shower."

Brendon lifts his head and says, "In a little bit. I want to keep them a little longer."

Spencer smiles and kisses him and says, "Yeah, okay. A little bit longer."


End file.
